A Declaration of Interest
by SS Lupin
Summary: Snape has been released from prison, but there is one witch who won't leave him alone. My response to the Dictionary Drabbles Fun Challenge for March 29.


Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue.

_Anathema_

Snape yanked his hands from the restraints once Amelia Bones made the final pronouncement.

There was no applause after the verdict, and not one cheer was sent his way. Only silent glares followed him, cold and cursing his freedom up the elevator and out of the Ministry building.

Snape headed into Diagon Alley to retrieve his unfrozen funds, and the crowds of wizards and witches parted from him with haste, avoiding any contact with the fabric of his robes.

He snarled at them all and retrieved his savings, a small bag of Galleons, and made his way toward the Apothecary.

_Repine_

He did not purchase much: cauldrons in pewter, silver and gold, standard ingredients and some rarer ones, stirring rods, flasks and stands.

He reached for his bag when a small hand slapped some Galleons upon the Apothecary counter.

"I do not need charity," he said.

"I… borrowed some ingredients from you when I was a student. This is a return with interest."

Snape took his shrunken purchases and strode from the shop, letting the thin door of the shop slam closed behind him.

Only then did he let himself gaze at the witch's image, blurred by the dirty shop window.

_Misnomer_

"Get out of my house!"

"I can't and I won't, Severus Snape!"

"You are trespassing, Miss Granger."

"I'm Ms. Granger, thank you very much, and I am overseeing your probation."

"You? You're just seventeen!"

"Turning twenty in a few weeks. Now let me in so I can do my job!"

The door creaked open, and Hermione entered Spinner's End.

"I'm sorry I was unable to attend the final hearing, Severus."

"Mr. Snape will do."

"Severus, and I'm happy that you are brewing again."

"Miss–"

"Ms."

"Ms. Granger–"

"Hermione."

"Hermione," Snape said with a sigh.

"Severus," Hermione said with a smile.

_Acrid_

"Back away from the cauldron, woman!"

Hermione did as Snape said, casting a Shielding Charm on the man as he stabilized the volatile potion.

Once it was safe, Snape turned on Hermione, his eyes black and glittering.

"How dare you disturb me while I was working?"

"I didn't mean to get in the way."

"Well, that's what you did, you stupid little bint!"

"Don't you take that tone with me."

It was easier yelling at her than letting himself enjoy her curves, her soft scent, her determined eyes.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I care about you, you daft idiot!"

_Sojourn_

"Why are you still here?" Snape asked, voice gruff from sleep.

"Good question," Hermione replied with a yawn.

"My probation is over."

"True."

"You don't need any potions from me."

"Quite right."

"I certainly haven't forced you to stay."

"Definitely not."

"But you have stayed here for some time."

"Almost a year," Hermione said softly.

Snape's eyes flickered over Hermione's naked form, then turned sharply to her face.

"And will this become permanent?"

Hermione kissed him, slowly, with promise. The heat from her lips traveled through Snape, into his chest and further down.

"If you will have me."

"I will."

-end.

Author's Note: This was written in response to PotterPlace's Dictionary Drabbles Fun Challenge for March 26. Many thanks to SouthernWitch69 for beta-ing this. Rules for the challenge are below.

Rules:

1. Use some or all of the following words in a drabble (doesn't have

to be 100 words--anything under 1k is fine

2. Word list changes every Saturday

3. Upload your drabbles here or at the Petulant Poetess under the

Potter Place Fun Categories (any other archive is fine as well)

4. Have fun, baby! Whoot!!

It should be interesting to see what we can come out with using

's daily words while boosting our vocabulary. Teehee

The word list (swiped from the past week's list):

1. anathema

2. plethora

3. repine

4. misnomer

5. acrid

6. hullabaloo

7. sojourn

Words with definitions below:

1. anathema \uh-NATH-uh-muh\, noun:

1. A ban or curse pronounced with religious solemnity by

ecclesiastical authority, and accompanied by excommunication. Hence:

Denunciation of anything as accursed.

2. An imprecation; a curse; a malediction.

3. Any person or thing anathematized, or cursed by ecclesiastical

authority.

4. Any person or thing that is intensely disliked.

2. plethora \PLETH-uh-ruh\, noun:

1. An abnormal bodily condition characterized by an excessive amount

of blood in the system.

2. Excess; superabundance.

3. repine \rih-PINE\, intransitive verb:

1. To feel or express discontent.

2. To long for something.

4. misnomer \mis-NO-muhr\, noun:

1. The misnaming of a person in a legal instrument, as in a complaint

or indictment.

2. Any misnaming of a person or thing; also, a wrong or inapplicable

name or designation.

5. acrid \AK-rid\, adjective:

1. Sharp and harsh, or bitter to the taste or smell; pungent.

2. Caustic in language or tone; bitter.

6. hullabaloo \HUL-uh-buh-loo\, noun:

A confused noise; uproar; tumult.

7. sojourn \SOH-juhrn; so-JURN\, intransitive verb:

1. To stay as a temporary resident; to dwell for a time.

2. A temporary stay.


End file.
